


Undeniable Instinct

by RoyalBlueRoses



Series: Raditz Saga Side Stories [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Childhood Friends, Comfort Sex, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Mental Health Issues, Non-Canon Dragon Ball GT, Romance, Saiyan Culture, Saiyan Instincts, Secretaries, Sex Is Fun, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalBlueRoses/pseuds/RoyalBlueRoses
Summary: Trunks had been childhood friends with a girl named Parznich, that was half-saiyan like him. Their summer of innocence ended with the oncoming of their heat, and for fear of youth stolen too soon they were made to seperate by their concerned parents. Parznich suffered from the loss more than he, her unique heritage causing her pain and mental anguish, she never saw him again for 15 years. Not until she came to work at Capsule Corporations, and their heat became aflame once again.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Original Character(s), Trunks Briefs/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Raditz Saga Side Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016514
Kudos: 3





	Undeniable Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you're coming back to give this story a second chance! I have decided to re-write 'Keepsakes' after some hard thinking, and I've changed up quite a bit. If you're familiar with The Laws Of Physical Attraction, then welcome back Parznich. If you read Gemini Saga Eclipse, prepare for some small spoilers. My OC Parznich is Raditz and Launch's daughter. I was wracking my mind trying to figure out what girl would fit into this situation, but I just couldn't decide on what limited options Canon has to offer me, so I thought and realized that Parznich would be about Trunks' age in GT, if only a few months older. I think they'll make a great couple. I hope you all like what I've done, keep an eye out for some new O.C artwork of her in the future if her description isn't enough.

A flash of vibrant green hair stood out amongst the crowd of blondes and brunettes as employees milled around the Capsule Corporations building. Technicians, warehouse workers, higher ups, all swarming through the café for breaktime. Whereas they all grouped together in their sectors for lunch, one unnoticed person took their tray to the back table, and sat by themselves at a two person table. The green haired girl was sipping from a cup of coffee as she looked over the edge of the upholstered chair, careful not to spill it on her crisp white blouse with a small CC logo above her name tag above the breast pocket, reading 'Parznich', as well as a CC certification cuff on her sleeved bicep. 

Parznich was the newest employee of Capsule Corporations, who had come to work there thanks to her mother and father's suggestion, and perhaps their none-too-gentle prodding. Her parents were Launch and Raditz Son after all, and she was their little girl. They had good connections with Bulma Briefs, so getting in here was a breeze. This was only her first week there, but so far she was doing well, as far as she could tell, she hadn't met her boss yet.

Currently, Parznich was on break, opening up the bento box of lunch her mother had so sweetly insisted she take, along with an entire fridge full of them at home, enough for her half-saiyan appetite. She sighed, crossing one leg with black and thin white pinstripes and a flared leg over the other, tapping her black and white converse shoe. Her wild emerald green and in some places, almost black hair spilled over her face in a confusing mix of curled spikes, her dark sapphire eyes rimmed with black eyeliner flitting to watch her surroundings. She tapped away on her phone, texting her Granny Kannon through the cacophony of conversation throughout the café. 

**_Kan_ ** _: How's things, doll? Working hard or hardly working? Lmao._ 😘

 **_Parz_ ** _: On lunch atm. I miss you. Wish I was at the beach house with you and Grampa Napps._ 😿

Parznich responded, then quickly began eating her bento. Today was going to be another long day, and Parznich didn't have time, nor any interest in people watching.

"Oh my gosh, you should have seen President Trunks today!" A desk worker blurted out loudly, catching her attention slightly, but only because she was so loud. Parznich scoffed and tucked her hair behind her ear, revealing an array of piercings.

"He's so hot, ugh what I wouldn't give to be his girlfriend!" another air headed girl exclaimed, and she rolled her eyes, biting into a crab stuffed rice ball and ignoring them as she scrolled through her grandma's messages.

 **_K:_ ** _Too cold to be out there today, sweetheart._

 _Wish I could snatch you away but ya gotta make that dinero_ **🤑🤑...** _Yo_ **,** _any hunks there???_

**_P:_ ** _Bunch of stiffs. Plus, they couldn't handle me. I'd break them in half. I am making that moolah_ 😉

Parznich chuckled at the responding GIF of a Chippendale guy dancing, money floating through the air. She could talk to her Granny about anything and everything. 

**_P:_** _OMG_ **🤣🤣** _He's cute tho_ ** _!!_ 😻** _I love you_ , She texted, an octopus shaped hot dog and Ramen noodles hanging off her fork as she was about to put it in her mouth. Parznich moved the food to her mouth, then overheard the office girls gabbing again. 

"I don't care if I'm his girlfriend, just one night with him, and I'd be set for life!" a pitifully desperate girl sighed.

"You'd be _stretched_ for life!" one giggled, the others sighing as if that were somehow desirable.

"I don't care! If I get on it, I'm not getting off!" One shouted, the others nodding in agreement.

 **_P:_ ** _Eww wtf?!_ 🤮🤮🤮 _Save me from these office sluts !!!_

Parznich texted a row of barf emojis to Kannon, scowling. 

**_K:_ ** _What???_

"What's that they say? Once you go Briefs, you never go back?" They all laughed.

Parznich screwed her eyebrows together in disgust, finding their remarks pathetic, she put her fork back in the bento. She frowned, dropping her phone back in her bag. Parznich wasn't sure if she wanted to relay all this info to Kannon, anyway. It was a bit much, publicly lusting after Trunks like that. _Have they no restraint?_

"...Trunks Briefs? **He's** the guy you wanna date?" Parznich said in disbelief, and the other girls all broke out into cackling laughter.

"Yeah, right! He won't date anyone at CC! Keep dreaming, Pricker Bush!"

Parznich curled her lip back and softly growled, hearing the nickname the girls had given her in reference to her hair.

"I know I will~!" They all giggled, continuing to talk about his good looks, his charming personality, his money, _blah, blah, blah_. Parznich moved her hand in a mocking motion, making it look like a mouth yapping as the other helped the rest of her lunch into her mouth.

_Temper, temper. A bad temper will always get the best of you, sweetheart._

A soft voice whispered in her head, reminded of blue haired mom's gentle suggestions. Then she smirked as she thought of what blonde mom would say, smirking.

_Make them eat their words, honey! You ain't a half-saiyan, part gemini weapon for nothin'! Blast em!_

Parznich was considering the latter as the leader of the gaggle of girls left to toss out most of her food into the trash, and they all followed behind her obediently, tossing out their lunch in their desire to stay skinny. One noticed Parznich and scowled.

"You'd be blind to not be able to be able to sense what a _stud_ Trunks is. Even a Pricker Bush like you can't say you wouldn't like having a fucking stallion like him between your legs!!" The girl said, her hands on her hips, and Parznich narrowed her eyes.

"Once I see it, I'll believe it." She responded, snarling as she stood quickly as if to lunge, her tail writhing angrily behind her back. The girl scurried away. Parznich stood there for a moment, her hands quivering as she thought back to her father's words.

_Once you come into your first heat, it can make you blind to what's wrong or right, Parzi. That's why we can't let you and Trunks play together this summer. The risk is too much... you could get hurt._

She thought back to the sounds of her normally kind brother Saavoy screaming like a savage as he pounded on the shower walls. Saavoy's prepubescent days were reduced to languishing sick in bed, and taking long ice showers to cool his fever that came on with each new stage of heat turning him into a man. She had sat in a dark corner of her room, shivering, her arms tight around her knees as the sounds of his gruff pants and pained moans, begging to mate caused her own fight or flight instinct to recoil and hide.

 _Stallion... Stud. That means Trunks has to have gone through his heat by now. Is he... ok to be around now?_ She thought, squeezing her eyes shut with the painful memories. Her heart ached just to think of him, and how they had lost their connection. She got her things together and glanced at the clock, deciding she still had time for a cigarette. She looked around herself to be sure, then levitated upwards, and shot off, flying down the hallway towards outdoors.

* * *

It was late in the day by the time she had another break, Parznich had worked a few straight hours, running errands, picking up the slack for others, and even doing overtime until her feet were aching, and her annoying stomach was once again growling for nourishment. Parznich looked around the large hallway, and headed downstairs to the break room separate from the café, which she was sure would be empty at this point. She actually felt much more relaxed now, as night was falling, and all was silent, it was almost as if all the buzz of the day still hummed low in her veins, making her feel oddly awake.

The door swung open, and she didn't bother to turn on the lights, seeing as she thought it was only her there, and the large vending machines. One for soda, and one with snacks lit up the break room with a blue luminescence. Parznich sighed, and dug around in her bag for a few crumpled dollars, and perused her options a moment, before deciding on some mini chocolate chip muffins. She sat down, not paying much attention to the person at the end of the table. Parznich tore open the packet, and popped one in her mouth, as the other person ate chips, feeling relieved that his choice for snacking was far noisier than hers as they ate in relative silence for a few moments, until the man got up quickly, and tossed out his garbage, at about the same time as her.

Parznich was hesitating to come up beside him while he paused for a moment to check the shiny Rolex watch peeking out the sleeve of his indigo blue jean jacket he'd pulled on over his grey blazer. She gulped, realizing how nicely he was dressed beneath the jacket, then noticing with curiosity the interesting hue of his hair, a spark of understanding flashed through her. _Oh, it's **him**. Mister Popularity. _

"You can go home now, you know." He said, as Parznich tossed out her wrapper, dusting off her hands with a sneer, _Who is he to tell me what to do?_ She thought, and swiveled on her heel, the rubber sole of her sneaker making a shrill squeak on the waxed floor.

"...I planned on it, I was just finishing up some things around here, uh.." She said, before becoming slightly jarred by the piercing blue, crystalline radiance of his irises as he seemed to be listening with his full attention now, his arms crossed, and a small smile softening his golden skin.

"How long have you been here, Parzi? I haven't seen you around the office at all." Trunks stated softly, then turned his head slightly to the vending machine and pressed the button for cherry soda as she talked about her job, and what she liked and disliked about it for a while, then trailed off as he seemed to be just nodding as if he were bored, licking his lips.

Parznich's eyes narrowed as he flashed his wallet, a peek of a gold card, then retrieved his and her drinks. He offered her a soda, and she took it very warily, shifting her feet nervously, making the rubber squeak once again. She felt oddly shy, her Gemini traits at times came through in subtle ways, one was shifting personalities. Her brown tail twitched at her back anxiously; mouth watering for what, she didn't know. Either it was the drink, or a taste of _him_.

Trunks glanced down at her sneakers, and rose one lavender brow slightly, a hand rising to his chin and stroking it, as he resisted biting his nails, a habit he had trained himself out of years ago.

"You _know_ , your choice of footwear **is** against our dress code." He stated dryly, clearing his throat a bit before sipping his drink, before gulping it down and crushing it in his fist, tossing it in the neatly labeled returnables bin. Parznich felt a small spike of anger spark, gritting her teeth.

"You know, you gotta alot of nerve, thinking you can tell me what to do. You ain't my boss! You're just that same, spoiled brat from when we were kids!" She growled, Trunks looked startled by her outburst, moving his chin back slightly in innocent befuddlement.

"Oh, and... What do you think of considering me as your boss? By the way, That's President Briefs." He grinned, straightening his tie a bit.

"Ha! You're just a stuck-up, fancy pants snore! All the girls swoon over you saying you're 'so hot', but I think you, Trunks Briefs, are just a visionless loser, tagging onto your family's fortune without actually ever having to work for it!" She snarled, gritting her teeth at the memory of the little bitches prancing around his office. His eyes widened, taking a sharp intake of breath. _I could say the same for you, tagging onto our family--_ but he couldn't even say his part before she got in his face again, snarling.

"And another thing! I don't like how-" She began, but was stopped as one large, tanned hand cupped over her mouth. Trunks walked forcefully forward a few paces, his primal instincts telling him to subdue her, he must take control of this situation.

"Parznich, I know it's been a few years, and we don't have the same rapport as we used to have as kids, but this is _different_. Thanks to my family, you have the opportunity to work here. I'm not sure what other places would take you, after..."

"Don't say it. Not unless you wanna fight me, punk." Parznich growled through his hand, her heated breath tickling his palm as she stood her ground, fists clenched at her sides. Trunks was referring to her history in mental hospitals and juvenile detention. Turns out, being part Saiyan, and part Gemini gave her some undesirable traits. One being, her multiple personalities that didn't come with a hair color change, and two, her inhuman strength combined with that. Third was that she could neither switch with a sneeze like her mother, nor turn super saiyan. Incredibly frustrating. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even brought it up." Trunks said, and moved his hand back to rake his fingers through his hair, exhaling sharply, as Parznich looked on, her ocean blue eyes becoming heavy with her emotion.

"Let's start over. I'll start by saying, Hi, welcome to Capsule Corporations. I'm your boss, but you can call me Trunks, what's your name?"

"I- I'm Parznich..you know that. Doofass" She stuttered, her cheeks growing hot with her embarrassment.

"Parzi," He said, smirking slightly. "I'll give you a second chance. Could you maybe... try and treat me professionally? As your boss? Or else, I may have to dole out some type of consequences for this behavior. "He said deeply, his bright demeanor going dark suddenly.

Parznich shook her head, and gushed her apologies to him, mortified.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! Please don't fire me! I was just going off what the other girls said-" She said frantically, rubbing her brow in the same frustrated gesture as him.

"Listen, Parznich. You're new here, and while we have a long history, I'd like to try and take a more mature approach. We're both adults here, we can control our tempers, right?... As for the employees who've talked improperly about me, I'd like you to know that I do not entertain that kind of... personal relationship within the office. I go through secretaries faster than you can count, because they all seem to think it's a way into my heart, or... something." He stuttered a bit, his cheekbones and ears flushing slightly pink, as he cleared his throat awkwardly.

Parzi felt something in her give; her eyes captivated by the endearing way he spoke so carefully, and blushed nervously like he did as a teenage boy, though by the girth of his shoulders shadowing around her in the dark breakroom, Parznich could tell that he was very fit now, much larger now than how she remembered him.. 

"Hey, you ok, Parz? Your ki is spiking up really fast." He said, taking her gently by the shoulders and leaning in. His scent surrounded her, his heat, and she felt her body growing hot in reaction. Trunks' eyes widened, taking a deep inhale back of her scent; his spine tingling at the base where his tail once was, and now desired to wrap around her waist possessively, if only he had one. Parznich felt her knees weaken, her eyes wide as he looked on with that heated gaze, his pupils expanded.

"Parzi..." He repeated softly, and she suddenly snapped out of her haze, shaking, she jerked back from him, stumbling a bit. Trunks stiffened, feeling the cold of her soda splashing down his body, the can falling, and landing half empty on the floor.

_"Fuck, fuck- Aaau-Ow!"_

She cried as she fell back, her bottom landing hard on her tail which crumpled on the floor, surely in a zigzag pattern. Tears fell down her cheeks and she cried from the agonizing pain, Trunks stiffening in place as he realized what had happened.

"Oh no, it's your tail! It's sensitive, right?" He said, offering her his hand. Parzi nodded, sniffing as she took his hand, and her tail was allowed to straighten.

"Coward's genetics, as your dad would say." She huffed with frustration as she got to her quivering legs, Trunks shaking his head.

"Don't say that. Raditz is really tough now. He could lift a truck with his tail. I can't imagine even having one." Trunks grumbled, he would take the pain just to see what it was like. Not having his tail made him feel like he was missing something very important, emasculated even.

"Yeah. My daddy... told me I should train it better." She laughed, wiping tears off her cheek with the back of her hand.

"..You okay?" He said, and she nodded, allowing him to lead her to sit in a chair. 

"Yeah," She said softly and sat down carefully, bringing her tail around to rest on her lap, limp. Trunks knelt down, then his hands hesitated over her knees.

"May... I touch it?" He questioned softly, and Parznich felt warning alarms going off in her head once again. Tails were sensitive, and she was warned from a young age to never allow _anyone_ to touch it.

She gulped, watching his baleful gaze, she sensed no ill will from him, and nodded. Trunks slowly reached out his hand, and stroked along the length of it, marvelling at the softness of it. He gingerly picked it up, and allowed his ki to come to his hands, using the warmth as a hot compress to soothe her pain. Parznich relaxed, her shoulders slackening, and she smiled, a rumbly little purr coming from somewhere in her throat. Trunks smiled and dipped his head, pressing his lips to her fur. Her heart stopped as she felt his tender kiss, the hairs of her tail bristling all the way to the base, she quickly pulled it back and wrapped it around her waist as usual.

"Sorry. Instincts." He shrugged, and Parznich nodded with understanding. He meant more _human_ instinct in this instance, she thought of his Grandma Briefs with her healing kisses. The thought warmed her heart and she cherished the sweet moment, her blushing face dropping to stare shyly at her lap.

Trunks then turned away, removing his jacket, grumbling slightly about it getting wet. Parznich looked up, seeing how he examined the item of clothing to see the damage, seeming to care more about it, than his expensive suit. He set the jacket aside, then peeled off his blazer, tossing it in the garbage, then began unbuttoning his white button up shirt; which was stuck to his torso in places where the red soda had seeped through.

Parznich found her eyes could not leave him, as he seemed totally concentrated on removing his soiled garments, peeling off his shirt to reveal his tanned back, he tossed it in the trash as well, before turning back to her, and looking like he had a question to ask. Parznich's heart thundered in her chest, her legs crossing as they shivered, watching how the cherry pop soda dripped down the center of his abs, and seeped into the waistband of his dress slacks, held up by a silver buckled belt. Her mouth seemed suddenly parched, and if she wasn't more in control of her own instincts, she probably would have licked the soda right off of him. Trunks reached over to her, then frowned.

"Can you, uh... Hand me those tissues?" He asked, and Parznich stiffened, then turned to look for the tissues, not seeing them at first. Trunks leaned over, and grabbed them, just in time for her face to turn, just nearly touching the warmth of his body with her cheek.

"Oh, sorry!" He said, blushing, and fumbled with the tissue box, if Parznich was right, he was feeling just as embarrassed and nervous as her, as he dropped it on the floor. She bent down and picked it up, making him step back just a pace, before clutching it tightly in her hands, gulping.

"Here, let me. It's the least I could do." She said, her voice shaking, and he nodded, stepping forth once again. His golden skin was covered in a fine sheen of perspiration, which was not unpleasant to Parznich's nostrils as she came closer. She delicately wadded up a tissue, and dabbed it on his flat stomach, taking in the spicy aroma of his musk that was masculine, yet sweet like sandalwood. She worked quickly to wipe up the soda, then dabbed the tissue quickly on his abs, noticing the drops filling his small, perfectly circular belly button that she had to almost smile at how darn cute it was. She patted the tissue there, and was surprised to see his stomach quiver, stifling a laugh by nibbling on his large knuckles as he looked away.

She looked quickly back down, and finished what she was doing, stroking the black elastic band of his briefs, where there was a small trail of soft looking purple hair; slightly darker than what was on his head. She noticed she was staring, with a gasp, and he stepped back, crossing his arms over his body with embarrassment; trying to conceal the rippled muscle there, but only making it more obvious. He shivered slightly. Parznich frowned, looking at her bag, she pulled out the well-loved old black skully hoodie she would typically wear on the walk to the bus, it's sleeves tattered at the ends from putting her thumbs through them.

"Here, this might fit." She said, handing it to him, he looked at it dubiously a moment, stretching it to be sure it wouldn't tear, then pulled it over his head.

"Thank you," He said with a smile, and Parznich nodded, taking his jacket.

"I'll wash this! I have uh, special..laundry soap at home!" She stuttered, cursing how dumb she probably sounded saying that. Trunks looked very hesitant a moment, thrusting his hands in the pockets of her hoodie, then nodding carefully.

"Um, alright. I trust you with it, just bring it up to my office tomorrow, if you would."

They parted ways amicably, if not a bit awkwardly, as they both made their way towards the exit. Parznich glanced at Trunks, wondering why he would leave the compound instead of going through the many passageways between each dome shaped building on the massive property. They stepped out the door, and Parznich noticed the chill in the air almost right away, as fall leaves scattered across the pavement, and they both started in the same direction. Trunks flicked a shiny zippo lighter, and lit a cigarette, offering her one. She took it, and put out her hand for his lighter, but he did something unexpected instead, leaning in close to light hers with his. Parznich's heart raced, watching his eyes above the reddish hue of shared embers. He pulled away, and she raised a shaky hand to take a drag on it.

"Hey, uh... I'm going this way... Will you be ok?" He said, as they reached the bus stop Parznich looked for her phone for the time, but it was buried in her bag.

"My bus comes at 9:30, I'm not sure what time it is," She muttered in a small voice, feeling frustrated she couldn't find her phone in her messenger bag.

"Uh... hm." Trunks checked his watch, and Parznich glanced at it, seeing the night mode was showing her 10:15 in bright green letters. _We had been talking in the break room for that long?_ She gasped, her features sinking.

"Hey, don't worry! I can give you a lift." He said, and she looked back, watching as he took out his own phone, and quickly typed, smirking at her, his blue eyes seeming the same lavender-blue as his hair in the dusk. There was a short _Beep!_ Then, a few moments later, a shiny black limousine pulled up to the curve, her eyes widening.

"Is that... your ride?" She said, one brow raising.

"Well, my car is at home. For work, I just use the limo." He said with a shrug.

"Figures. Fancy pants." She snickered. Trunks smirked, flicking the ember off his cigarette, then tossing it to the ground. Parznich followed, doing the same with hers, before rubbing her arms, shivering. Trunks' face fell; realizing that she was clutching his wet jacket to herself, her thin blouse unable to keep the cold out. He wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her close with a small squeal of surprise from her. Parznich looked up, blushing, squinting her eyes from the bitter wind only quelled by his form around her as they walked down the sidewalk, towards the long limo. She stared at it, then at him in disbelief. 

"You're serious." She remarked flatly. 

"Come on, I'll take you home." He said with a smile, opening the door for her. Parznich hesitated, clutching his jacket to her chest tightly, not caring that it was damp.

"But,"

"I know, it's not really appropriate, but these streets aren't always safe at night. Plus, it's not really any safer on the city bus for a girl like you. Even if you are half-saiyan, a man could grab you by the tail." He said with a disapproving shake of his head, and ushered her in. Parznich took a seat, and he followed.

 _A girl like_ **_me_ ** _? What does he mean?_ She thought, wringing her hands on the denim.

"Hey, don't. That's..." He said, and placed one hand over hers to stop her from damaging the fabric.

"Where to?" The driver asked, and Trunks looked to her expectantly, as she struggled to even remember her own address. "5-52... Maple Street... The Rouleè." She said, naming the low-economy apartments she lived in. The vehicle rumbled, and pulled forward, Trunks remembered where his hand was over hers, and patted it slightly.

"There, see. You'll be home in no time." He said, and she gulped, glancing out the corner of her eye at him oddly as if he were acting like her mother or something. He pulled back, noticing the awkward pause, and rested his hands on his thighs.

"How is everyone?" He asked, and for a time they talked about their parents and the goings on at home. Soon, she heard the familiar crackle of tires over gravel, as they pulled into the driveway that had needed new pavement for some time.

She unbuckled her seat belt, gathering up her things hurriedly, and said a quick thank you to Trunks, before the driver came around, and opened the door for her. She fumbled a moment, wondering if she was supposed to pay him, and Trunks waved it off, saying it was his limo, and that there was no need to worry.

"Oh, and Parzi..?" He called, rolling down the tinted window as she made her way to the steps.

"Try and wear more appropriate shoes tomorrow, if you could!" He said, before rolling the window up. She steamed, fuming angrily as she hurried to put the key in the door, growling.

"I'll show him an appropriate place to put my shoe!" She slammed the door, locking it behind her, and kicked off her sneakers, which were in fact, the only shoes she owned, besides a pair of slippers, which she slipped right into upon entering her apartment.

"What a pompous jerk! Ugh!" She huffed, coming into her bedroom, and tossing her bag on the bed, her phone flying out, lit up with messages surely from Launch asking again how work had gone, and whether or not she ate today. Parznich took her phone and went to the shared laundry room, hefting up her laundry basket, then popping some quarters in the washer.

She sorted through the clothes, pulling them out one by one, then dropped them in the basin. Parznich took his jacket out last, and sprayed a generous amount of stain remover on the red spot that covered nearly half of it. She shut the lid, and huffed, her head in her hands as she sat on top of it to quiet the loud shaking of the old washer. She flipped through the apps on her phone, scrolling down her feed. Something popped up that caught her attention, as she slowed her scrolling on a photo of Trunks, that was for Forbes magazine.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She exclaimed angrily, clicking on the article so fast she didn't have time to go back. She read through it quickly, the interviewer asking him incredibly generic questions, and he giving answers that were incredibly long winded and boring; but kept her attention long enough, her eyes lighting up with her surprise as he stated that he enjoyed fencing in his spare time, and she realized that must be why his shoulders and back were so well defined. Well, that and their heritage.

Parznich stopped her scrolling on a photo of him, wearing a thin dress shirt with a slightly shiny blue material, the buttons straining as he stood with one hand holding his blazer over his shoulder, pointing his fingers in a cheesy handgun.

What really attracted her eyes though, was not only his chest, or his lean muscle seen easily through the folds of his shirt. Without Trunks physically there... she could inspect the contents of his dress pants, more _closely._ Parznich found herself shamefully zooming in the photo, her face getting so close to the screen she felt the heat of her phone on her nose as the washer went into the spin cycle. An interesting sensation began tingling in her lower half, as she could _juuust_ make out something making a slight bulge in his wrinkled pants, the phone buzzed, _Battery power, 5%. Phone will shut down soon._ She jumped, nearly tossing it with her surprise.

Parznich took a sharp inhale of breath, and shut off her phone hastily, hopping off the washer quickly. _Stupid! I'm just as bad as those bimbos at the office!_ She scolded herself, taking out the laundry quickly, and stuffing it in the dryer, before plopping down in a chair, feeling incredibly tired. She resolved that she would have no reaction at all to him tomorrow, when she brought up the jacket, it would be as professional and quick as possible, and he couldn't pay her to change her fucking shoes!

* * *

Heading home, Trunks rolled down the window and lit another cigarette, one hand stuffed in the pocket of Parznich's hoodie, as they left the less wealthy area of town, and came up into the gated area where he resided. His house was far away from home, yet only a five minute fly. The gate swung open, and though it was dark, the silvery-blue cast of his limited edition convertible was visible through the bars as they at last swing open fully, and the long limo pulled up the drive.

Trunks got out, carrying his briefcase, and thanked the driver, tipping him kindly. He headed to the door, the gate swinging shut automatically and locking, as he unlocked the front door, and hung his briefcase on a hook, sighing heavily as a small brownish-black cat came out and rubbed around his ankles.

"Hey, Claws. Did you have a good day?" He said softly, scratching the great-grandchild of Scratch on the head.

"Good. Me too, I guess. It was a bit odd, but not bad." Trunks chuckled to himself, sitting on the small bench by the door and removing his loafers. The cat hopped up onto his lap, purring, and he nodded.

"Yes, ok I'll get you some food. I was reacquainted with an old friend today, I don't know if you'd remember Parznich. She's much more ladylike now." He chuckled, scratching behind the cat's ear, his loafers dangling from one hand. Claws sniffed the torn sleeve of the hoodie, tilting his head curiously, and licked it, before sneezing. The sweet heat of her dark chocolate and cayenne pepper scented pheromones were strong enough for even the little cat to notice.

Trunks laughed, smiling genuinely as he stood, letting the cat off his lap. He inspected the tattered sleeve, and sniffed where the cat had, his pupils narrowing as something in his senses tingled with the memory of her, after smelling her sweet scent. He remembered playing with her as children, and never noticed that _interesting_ smell before. 

Even when they were pre-teens, and had started drifting away from eachother... their age, and awareness of their opposite sex muddling an otherwise pure hearted friendship… had brought on an inkling of this warmth, before they were seperated 'for their own good', that was. He pulled his nose back from the sleeve, and quickly took it off, hanging it on the hook. He felt sticky and needed a shower.

The cat ran ahead of him, meowing loudly, as she hurried off to the kitchen so he could feed her.

"I'm coming, be patient!" Trunks sighed, dragging his feet as he opened the cupboard, and took out a can of cat food, plopping it into a bowl. He set it down, and Claws went at it eagerly. Trunks exhaled heavily as he could at last make it to his bedroom upstairs, and strip. He tossed his pants in the hamper and strolled around his bedroom, digging through the drawers for a fresh pair of briefs.

He grabbed them, then looked down, and turned in front of the mirror a second to inspect where Parznich had been drying him off. He placed one hand on his abdomen and felt where it was sticky, looking down, and realizing his hair, or well as his mother had once called it 'a happy trail' was clearly showing, and had soda stuck to it. He put his head in his hands and groaned, thoroughly embarrassed.

His one saving grace was that she knew he was a Briefs, so at least she wouldn't blab to her friends about whether the curtains match the drapes, like others had. _She has green hair anyways, so that meant her downstairs is the same, right? Or maybe black hair like her father. Blue? You're thinking way too hard on this one, Trunks._ His human half decided, and he hissed out a heavy exhale through his hands.

Trunks then went off to the bathroom, tossing the shorts on the floor, as he stood by the stone wall shower, adjusting the temperature. His firm thighs curved up into a pale caramel backside, where a faded brown spot was in the middle of his lower back where his tail had been removed at birth and hadn't sprouted out since, thankfully.

Once the water was hot enough, he stepped in, and allowed it to flow over himself, running his hands over the sticky areas, before wetting his hair. His thoughts wandered, as he began soaping his body, running his hands along his defined pectorals, and up his arms. Parznich was something different, alright. Every interaction with her was exciting, unpredictable. Since they were kids she had grown more pretty and womanly, and he liked how her hair brought out the vibrant blue hues in her otherwise dark onyx eyes, something a typical person couldn't see, but he wasn't a _typical_ person.

He wondered if perhaps she would make a good secretary, after all, she seemed immune to his charms, when she had wiped his stomach, she didn't make a grab for his groin, or do something terrible like lick it off, like some had tried to do in the past. Trunks shuddered at the thought, he didn't like being touched so suddenly by a woman in an aggressive way, because he was afraid he would push them off and hurt them. The last secretary had suffered that fate, after making a grab for his belt when on her knees to get a dropped pen, he'd been so startled, his ki surged out, knocking her on her back, bewildered. She had left the job, and been paid handsomely for her accident.

Not to mention, if he was accidentally too rough with Parznich, she could handle it. In fact, he could probably use his full strength on her and it wouldn't bother her. It never did before.

He frowned, turning around in the water, and sighing heavily. He couldn't help but wonder, what Parznich would look like if she were dressed differently, maybe in a skirt... with high heels? No, the image of her scuffed sneakers popped up in his head again as he grumbled to himself, scrubbing his abdomen and shaking off the odd thought. _She better wear nice shoes tomorrow, or else, I might have to give her a warning._ He thought, then turned to look out the window just for a second, as the crescent moon was just cusping over the hills, the sky dark indigo blue. _And, she'd better have my jacket._ He thought lastly as he was rinsing off.

_That was a gift from my mom, on my 16th birthday. It was from the Trunks from the future, who died when I was just a baby. Mom held onto the jacket for a long time, then passed it onto me._

He came out of the shower, drying himself off, then wrapping a dark blue towel around his waist, as he brushed his teeth, then parted and combed his hair. It was considered a precious heirloom to him, and she had just gone and spilled soda on it, but he supposed that was his fault, maybe he'd scared her by crushing his can and throwing it like that, probably made her nervous. Trunks pulled on his boxers and made his way to bed, shutting off the lights as Claws hopped on the bed.

"Come on, Scratchy Claws. Time for bed. We have to wake up early." He said, setting the alarm clock beside the bed, then pulling the blankets closer around him, his nose meeting with a strange smell once again as he curled his arms around Claws. The moonlight washed down over his bedroom, and he pulled up the old hoodie, and huffed.

 _That's odd. Claws must really like her smell, how'd he get this...?_ Trunks pondered, taking it and Claws, and snuggling them.

 _Guess little Claws is a lot more like a Saiyan than I could have ever imagined..._ He thought, smiling in his sleep, as he drifted off, and had odd dreams that it was already the next day, and there was a knock on his office door.

_Parznich..._


End file.
